Amor en un Secuestro
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: House esta enamorado de Wilson, pero Wilson esta con Sam, pero que pasaria si House lo secuestraran que le sucedera ¿Wilson se dara cuenta de que House desaparecio o lo estara buscando? MI PRIMER SLASH Y MI PRIMER HILSON Mini Fic de 4 capitulos Pov House
1. El Secuestro

ACLARACION:ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE DAVID SHORE

* * *

"**Amor en un secuestro"**

Era otro aburrido día en el hospital. Yo estaba, por órdenes de Cuddy, pasando aburridas consultas. A veces pienso seriamente que soy su juguete de tortura, cuando no tengo casos... En fin, ya era hora de salida. Iría directo a mi departamento a intentar descansar.

Ya han pasado tres, largos, meses desde que Wilson me echó de su departamento, todo a causa de que comenzó a vivir con la perra, digo, Sam Desde que comenzaron su relación Wilson se olvida de mí y me duele saber que Wilson ya no quiera pasar su tiempo conmigo. ¿La razón?, muy simple... aunque mucho lo creerían casi imposible para mi... La razón de que aquello me hiera es que amo a mi amigo. Extrañas cosas de la vida, creo que comencé a amarlo incluso antes de que Stacy me abandonara. He pasado muchos años ocultándolo y negándomelo, por miedo a que nuestra amistad se terminase, como sucedió con lo de Amber, que él se alejase de mi.

Cuando se fue del hospital me sentí morir... pero cuando volvimos a hacer amigos, gracias al funeral de mi padre, supe que no podía seguir viviendo sin él... Ahora, la cosa que me angustia, es sí le digo o no... ¿Ser o no ser? He ahí el dilema...

Mi reloj de pulsera sonó con la alarma que le había puesto, ya son las cinco de la tarde. Salí de las consultas en dirección a mi oficina. Cuando ya había recogido mis cosas e iba en dirección a los ascensores vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se quebrará, por más cursi que aquello sonase. La escena era... repugnante a mi vista... Wilson y Sam besándose. Quería ir a separarlos, sujetar Wilson y besarlo... pero únicamente comencé a caminar más rápido hacía los ascensores, mi pierna me dolía horrores y todo era psicológico.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, un poco adolorido por mi pierna. Verlos de esa manera verdaderamente me afecto, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Me montó a mi motocicleta y me echo a andar, únicamente quiero llegar a mi departamento para descansar, tal vez tocó el piano, para aliviarme un poco...

Me detengo en un semáforo que me dio en rojo, lo último que necesito en este instante es que un policía me pase alguna multa. En eso notó como una camioneta negra esta atrás mió... bueno eso no debería llamarme la atención, pero se bajaron tres sujetos enmascarados y se dirigieron hacía mi. Ahí lo comprendí todo, querían algo de mí, pero antes de poder arrancar la motocicleta uno de los hombres me sujeto de la chaqueta y sin ningún miramiento me desmonto de la moto y los otros dos sujetos me sujetaron de los brazos.

-¡Suéltenme estupi...-Antes de poder terminar de hablar me ponen un pañuelo sobre mi boca y nariz, maldita sea... es cloroformo... lo último que pienso antes de caer inconsciente es en Jimmy... rayos...

* * *

DECIDI HACER ESTE ONE SHOT EN UN MINI FIC DE TRES A CUATRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

ME ALEGRARIA QUE DEJARAN SU REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO O NO

SALUDOS

GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. Dia 1

ACLARACIONES: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE DAVID SHORE

* * *

Dia 1

No sé cuanto he dormido, pero cuando abrí mis ojos únicamente vi oscuridad, aquello no había sido un sueño... mierda...

Intento mover mis brazos y mis piernas, pero frustradamente siento que están inmovilizados... por la posición sé que estoy en una cama. De pronto siento como alguien me quita la venda de los ojos. Cuando mi visión se logra acostumbrar a la luz veo a un hombre vestido de negro y que esta usando un pasamontañas.

-¿Quién eres?-Mi voz suena en un gruñido, mi garganta esta seca... pero me sorprendí al ver como el hombre se acercaba a mi y cogía mi cabeza, levantándomela.-¿Qué...-Antes de poder terminar de hablar el hombre puso un vaso con agua en mis labios. El agua se paso rápidamente por mi garganta... Cuando el vaso ya quedo vació el hombre se aparto de mi.-Bien, ahora dime... ¿Quién eres?, ¿Un antiguo paciente resentido por la forma en que lo trate? Porque si es de esa manera no debes sentirte especial, lo hago con todo el mundo.-Intentó que mi voz suene tan sarcástica como siempre, pero me cuesta trabajo.-Contesta...

El tipo sólo se da vuelta y sale de la habitación... dejándome solo. ¿Qué querrá de mi?... un suspiro brota de mis labios mientras unas preguntas rondan mi mente... ¿Wilson notara mi ausencia? ¿Se preocupara? ¿Me extrañara?

Solamente espero que Wilson me extrañe de verdad, aunque suene muy cursi no puedo soportar el hecho de que James se olvide de mí.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no note cuando el tipo entró a la habitación, pero esta vez tenía una charola con comida en ella... Ese hecho me extraño, ¿Desde cuando los secuestradores se preocupan así por sus rehenes?

Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra se sienta al lado mió, en un costado de la cama. Puedo ver lo que trae en la charola, un plato de sopa y ensalada... ¿Quiere nutrirme? Antes de que me de cuenta coge una cucharada de sopa y la acerca hacia mi boca.

-No esperas que coma eso, ¿verdad?-le gruñó apartando mi boca del rumbo de la cuchara. Veo como asiente con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le ocurre a este sujeto?... Acerca la cuchara a mi boca, pero aparto mi cabeza, lo que no conté fue que con su mano libre cogío mi nunca.- ¡Suelta...-No pude terminar de hablar porque metió la cuchara en mi boca... No sabe mal... de hecho es de mi sopa favorita, ¿Cómo sabe el tipo aquello?

Antes de darme cuenta el plato estaba vació... sin más comenzó a darme la ensalada para después marcharse sin pronunciar ninguna palabra... ¿Quién rayos es este tipo?...

Siento como mis extremidades comienzan a cansarse, estar de esa manera es sumamente incomodo... pero antes de seguir pensando algo el tipo vuelve a entrar a la habitación y me suelta los tobillo y las manos. Me ayudo a levantarme y me guió en dirección a un cuarto... el cual resulto ser el baño... lo cual fue un alivio...

Entre al baño y el tipo cerró la puerta detrás de mi... bueno... a lo que vine. Cuando termino de hacer mis cosas veo como la puerta se abre nuevamente. Él lo tiene todo planificado, no puedo escapar de este baño, no tiene ventanas. Me vuelve a atar las manos y me lleva hacia la cama donde me recuesto... Él vuelve a salir de la habitación dejándome solo con mis dudas ¿por que me secuestro? ¿Por que estaba haciendo amable conmigo?... ¿Wilson se preocupara por mi?... con esas dudas me vuelvo a dormir...

(...)

* * *

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO

GRACIAS POR LEER

SALUDOS


	3. Dia 2

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES SON DE DAVID SHORE SOLO LOS ULTILIZO PARA MI HISTORIA**

* * *

Día 2

Al abrir mis ojos veo que ya es de día, no sé cuanto he dormido...

Estoy recostado en la cama, pero me ha sorprendido de que mi pierna no me ha dolido, como debería ser al estar tanto tiempo en esta posición. Pero si hay algo que de verdad me ha sorprendido es ese tipo que me secuestro. ¡Hasta me trajo un televisor!

Él pasa tiempo conmigo, como si fuese una rutina normal para ambos. Además me trae todas las comidas que me gustan, algo a lo que no le encuentro sentido... pero esas cosas que hace me recuerdan tanto a Wilson...

Al pensar en él, sé que esta con esa zorra de Sam y que ni siquiera me extraña, seguro que no habrá notado mi ausencia...

Sé que debí decirle lo que significaba para mí, pero no lo hice porque soy un cobarde...

La puerta se abre y entra el tipo para darme de comer. Tengo que ver como escapar, planificarlo todo... necesito ver a Wilson. El tipo termina de darme de comer y sale de la habitación... creo que planea ponerme a dieta por las cosas que me trae para comer.

Una idea llega a mi mente. En el baño hay un florero, que no sé quién rayos pone eso ahí, pero eso me puede servir para golpear al tipo. Sólo tengo que esperar a que venga para llevarme al baño.

El tipo vuelve a entrar y me lleva en dirección al baño. Me desata las manos y yo entró cerrando la puerta. Cojo el florero y me pongo a un costado de la puerta. Él abre la puerta y veo como entra rápidamente al no encontrarme ahí. Sin ningún miramiento le rompo el florero en la cabeza y salgo lo más rápido que puedo.

Salgo de la habitación mirando hacia atrás, pero me sorprendí al chocar contra algo duro, que no era exactamente una pared. ¡Mierda!, son los dos tipos grandotes, no había contado con ellos. Entre los dos me cogen fuertemente de los brazos y me llevan arrastrando hasta la habitación.

Cuando entramos uno de ellos solo me sujetó, mientras que el otro fue ha ayudar al otro tipo.

-¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!-Le grite mientras me movía, intentando inútilmente de soltarme. –TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES ESTUPI… ¡mmh! –No pude terminar de hablar, ya que me amordazo con un pedazo de tela. Me amarra fuertemente las manos y las piernas, para después lanzarme a la cama... que suerte que no caí sobre mi lado derecho...

Alcanzo a ver como el tipo sale de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

Todos mis planes se fueron al carajo. Ahora no voy a volver ver más a Jimmy, ¿por qué me estaba sucediéndome todo esto a mí? ¿Que le hice a mi secuestrador para que me tenga aquí?, aunque él me esta tratándome como si fuera muy cercano a él.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra el tipo de siempre...No sé que me va a hacer... si me va a golpear o, peor aún, matarme.

Se sienta a lado mío y prende la televisión, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Eso hace... que me quede en shock ¿Como es posible que mi secuestrador este viendo la tele conmigo?, yo me iba a escapar, y aparte de que lo golpee. Me esperaba una golpiza o algo por estilo, pero viendo que el sujeto esta viendo la tele como si nada hubiera pasado es algo muy extraño.

En eso siento una punzada de dolor en mi pierna. Ya decía yo que era bueno para ser verdad, que no me doliera, pero este dolor era más fuerte. No sabía si era psicológico o verdadero.

Al menos tenia la tela en mi boca para que no me escapara los gritos y aparte que no los escuchara mi captor, es como si mi pierna tuviera una puñada de cuchillos en su alrededor, y si darme cuenta siento una lagrima salía en mi ojo ya que no aguantaba mas el dolor de mi pierna.

En eso veo como mi secuestrador deja de ver el televisor y se concentra en mí. Seguro está contento, el muy bastardo, de que me doliera, pero me sorprendí aún más cuando sus manos tocaron mi muslo y lo empezó a masajearlo con delicadeza.

Al principio me resistí, ya que me estaba doliendo muchísimo, pero después de un rato con la frotación ya no me dolía tanto.

¿Qué tal si él me estaba dándome masajes cuando yo estaba dormido?, Esa sería una buena razón por la cual no me dolía la pierna. No sé cuanto tiempo paso hasta que el dolor se disminuyo y el quitó sus manos de mi muslo, para después se levantarse e irse. Dejándome de nuevo solo...

Le quería dar gracias, pero no podía por la mordaza y mi orgullo de cabrón me pedía que no le dijera gracias a ese sujeto que me secuestro.

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes por su comportamiento ¿Quien es esa persona? ¿Qué quiere de mí? Algo en él me recuerda alguien, pero no se a quién.

Después de horas pensando, no me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido y el tipo me había llevado la cena... me dio de comer como siempre para después dejarme solo con mis pensamientos...

¿Qué hará Wilson? ¿Estará bien?, ¿me esta extrañando o ya se habrá olvidado de mi?, ¿me estará buscando? Con esas preguntas me quedo dormido soñando con Jimmy.

* * *

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA AQUI TIENEN EL TERCER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO SI ES ASÍ POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN **

**YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO Y ACABO EL FIC **

**SALUDOS **

**GRACIAS POR LEER **


	4. Dia 3 La Verdad

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DAVID SHORE SOLO LOS ULTILIZO PARA MI HISTORIA

* * *

Día 3 (La Verdad)

Ya han pasado tres días desde mi secuestro, y el sujeto no me dejado desde que me he tratado de escapar, sólo salía para darme la comida y luego me lleva al baño, ahora con sus rinocerontes para así ya no me podría escapar, o me daba masajes cuando me dolía la pierna, No me ha hablado desde que llegue aquí, es como si me ocultara algo, pero yo ya no aguantaba estar mas tiempo aquí, de verdad quiero saber ¿donde esta Wilson? De verdad lo extraño.

En eso veo como la puerta se abre y el tipo entra.

-¿Me dirás de una maldita vez que quieres de mi?-Le gruño molesto. Extraño mi vida, no me importa tanto el hecho de estar secuestrado... lo que me molesta es que no he visto Wilson durante tres días... no me gusta estar separado de él.

El tipo se me queda viendo sin pronunciar palabras. Aquello me desespera.

-¡Quieres contestarme de una puta vez!-Mi voz sonó en un gritó, si pudiera moverme, ya que aún me tiene atado, iría contra él.- ¡Pues si te hice algo malo lo siento, ¿bueno? ¡Soy un bastardo que a nadie le interesa! ¡Llevo tres días desaparecido y te puedo apostar que nadie lo ha notado!-Eso hace que una pequeña lagrima ruede por mi mejilla... ¡Por Dios!... puedo apostar mi maldita alma que nadie a notado mi ausencia... ni siquiera Jimmy.

Sorprendido siento como el tipo me... ¿abrazaba?... ¡Un momento!... ese olor... yo lo conozco a la perfección...

-¿Wilson?...-El individuo, como única respuesta, asiente con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, ahora comprendo de por que mi secuestrador me cuido, me dio de comer, me dejo ir al baño y también me masajeaba, era Wilson fue el que me cuido, con razón de por que mi captor fue amable conmigo si fuera otro quizás no correría con la misma suerte, ¿pero por que me secuestro Jimmy?

-Por favor...-Dice entre sollozos... no puedo verlo llorar, pero estoy demasiado sorprendido como para pensar algo coherente.-Perdóname... y-yo... no pensé bien que ha-hacia, quería tenerte para mí... por Dios... por favor House, perdóname... te amo... y sabía que al decírtelo ibas a querer terminar nuestra amistad.

Bien, si lo primero me sorprendió, esto me noqueo. Wilson... ¿me ama?... ¿pero el no amaba a la Perra de Sam?

- Tú no me amas te vi besándote con Sam, tu no puedes estar enamorado de mi – dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza pero era verdad yo los vi besándose, en eso siento una mano acariciando mi mejilla y quitando lagrima que salió de mi ojo.

- Lo que vistes fue que Sam me beso a la fuerza ya que yo la termine y ella no quería así que me beso, yo te vi desde lejos que nos vistes y vi tu mirada triste, así que me separe de ella, y me fui a buscarte con los guardaespaldas que contrate y te secuestre ya que sabia que no hablarías conmigo, por eso lo hice te secuestre por que te amo y fui muy idiota por no darme cuenta antes perdóname no quiero perder tu amistad por lo que hice lo siento – me lo dijo llorando mas fuerte, no lo puedo creer el si me ama de verdad, pero ahora que recuerdo es que todavía estoy amarrado.

-Wilson... suéltame...-Murmuro lo más fríamente que puedo... Wilson se separa de mí y comienza a soltar mis manos y mis piernas. Cuando me veo libre de las dichosas cuerdas no puedo hacer otra cosa que estirarme e incorporarme... Veo como agacha la cabeza, como esperando que lo fuese a golpear... Me levanto de la cama y quedo frente a él. Con mis manos le quito el pasamontañas y puedo ver la expresión de dolor que hay su rostro. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas a causa del llanto, al igual que sus ojos. Veo como suavemente muerde su labio inferior... Sin poder evitarlo más mis labios se posan suavemente en los suyos.

Al principio sus labios no responden, ya que esta sorprendido, pero poco a poco comienza a devolverme el beso. Posa sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, como temiendo que me aparte de él... algo que jamás haré ahora que se la verdad.

-Eres un tonto...-Murmuro cuando nos separamos, veo como sus ojos reflejan todo el miedo que siente en su interior.-Hay formas más sencillas de llamar mi atención, como por ejemplo que llegue a mi departamento y tú estés desnudo en mi cama...-Le doy una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso quiere decir que...-Dice sorprendido, pero sin apartarse de mi... Como única respuesta lo vuelvo a besar. Y siento como sus labios hacen una sonrisa... Ahora sé que estaremos juntos... esto del secuestro no importo mucho... el cuido de mí... y me ama como yo a él, ya que ahora en adelante vamos estar juntos y nadie nos separara.

.-The end.-

* * *

BUENO DESPUES DE CASI TRES MESES AQUI ESTA EL FINAL PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS PERO EN FIN AQUI ESTA EL FINAL MI PRIMER FIC ACABADO QUE EMOCION ME DA

BUENO ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y SI

REVIEWS

GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA AUNQUE FUERON POCAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD

GRACIAS POR LEER

ROSA HOUSE WILSON


End file.
